Loner
by Silverwolffang12
Summary: My first story. Avery is a loner who has friends and family and a perfect life, despite facing trials no child should, has always felt she wasnt right with the world. That changes as she enters the Naruto world, but is that good or bad? KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Loner**

"Alphonze?" where did he go? He couldn't be anywhere but in this room I know I put him somewhere. He can't just get up and walk away. Or can he?"Dad have you seen Alphonze?" "No" came his reply. Why does he have to disappear the day before my entry is due! Just in case anyone is wandering "Who is Alphonze?" he is my writing sock monkey. A mini sock monkey that keeps me in the zone while I write, and I have a poem I need to submit for my college class application and I need him so I can put some more finesse into it. Wait a second! There he is under my bed. How did he get there I wonder?

As I grab his little sock monkey arm I get terribly dizzy and close my eyes. That's when I hear it, a strange sound to hear in your basement bedroom, the sound of running water. It gets louder as the dizziness increases I think I'm going to pass out when I open my eyes to meet the scene of a river rushing below me, did I mention below me? Not to mention I was falling towards it quite quickly. I scream as it gets closer and as I ponder my life wondering if I spent it well. Then a new sensation hits me and I see that the water is going sideways, which is an odd way for land to move, and trees move into its place. As the ground moves closer to me I ponder how I'm going to land without dying when I realize I'm being carried. It's a guy with some freaky hair and a mask over his face with a headband covering his left eye. Now when you were in your room five secons earlier then are falling into a river Then this man is carrying you its not a very pleasing experience. Especially when you are alone in a forest with no places, or people, nearby. It makes a person very mistrustful of the stranger, albeit savior, holding you.

we land and all that changes ,when the stranger starts walking towards a dense pack of trees, into panic. So like any sensible person I stay quiet and, wait for it, cling to said stranger. Now you would thing a sane person would say "who are you?" or "where are you taking me?" but no I cling to him. To make matters worse when I look at his face his eye crinkles in an unmistakable smile. Maybe in this case it would be better thought of as a smirk. Anyway I do something incredibly stupid, don't try this at home kids, I say "you're pretty weird looking, you know that?" yup as if I wasn't in a bad enough situation before I had to antagonize my captor. To my surprise his eye crinkles again and he says "I could say the same to you but I don't want to hurt your feelings". It was like a refreshing drink of water this was an evil mastermind and I could tell I was going to have fun as long as he doesn't fall to doing things that would make him just evil. Sad to say I didn't have much time to think over my next move because my consciousness left me as we reached the tree line.


	2. Chapter 2

Wakening

Why am I running? I'm so tired. How long have I been running? Wait… I'm not moving my legs. So how am I running? I must be dreaming. Yup I'm dreaming. Wait…..my pillow….it smells like…..outdoors. But strangely like something else. Dog? As I open my eyes I am greeted with a green colored thing. As I realize the moving sensation hasn't stopped and I am not in my bed I am affronted with the memories. I remember falling then a man saving me. As I look up I see the same man and I wonder why I was asleep. It's a peculiar place to fall asleep, in a strangers arms, in a strange place, and in a very strange situation. So I ask him "how long have I been asleep?" and when he snaps his head down to look at me I realize he didn't know I was awake. This swells my pride which was not what this situation needed because usually a boost to my pride makes whatever situation worse. Mostly because I mess it up by aggravating the people around me. Having the jump on this man makes me smirk in a probably troubling way saying im up to no good. This makes him squint his one eye in suspicion. Or at least I think it is suspicion only having his one eye to judge his emotions is very difficult. Either way I remind myself that prodding this man is probably not the most important thing to do in this situation, or very wise,

As I look away from him my heart jumps as I realize we are soaring 30 feet in the air. So as any sensible person would do I cling to the stranger and yell. When he lands on a tree branch he promptly jumps off towards the next tree and chuckles as I start shaking so I snap at him to shut up, this only makes him laugh harder. I promptly look at him and say "how dare you laugh at me you stupid weasel!" why do I call him a weasel? Well weasels bite everyone so I think they are pretty mean even though they are cute. So if someone is being mean I call them a weasel, until I find something that is meaner than a weasel. After that awesome burn he looks at me for a very uncomfortably long time in a way that tells me he's looking for something in my face. But I can't tell what. Then he clears his throat and says, in a voice I didn't expect to come from him, "my name is Kakashi Hatake. What's yours?" stunned by his voice and feeling a bit awkward I look away as I answer "Avery Mulqueen." I don't ask anything even though I know this is my chance while we continue to soar through the trees like birds.

A few awkward moments later a thought occurs to me. How can Kakashi carry me for lord knows how long 30 something feet in the air while jumping impossible distances in an amazingly fast speed while never looking for his next landing space? It did not even feel like he was jumping it just felt like a constant moving sensation, like running but smoother. "How..?" was all I could say. I started to feel the wonderful sensation of the wind blowing through my short hair. The sound of the birds singing and seeing the sun rays bursting through the treetops racing to reach the ground. How could I have been so blind to the beautiful day?

Sad to say the beautiful moment dies when Kakashi interrupts it by talking. "You are going to be detained in the high security Anbu cells when we reach konoha. Don't try to resist or you will be restrained with bindings and a blindfold." Now as I processed that I was a prisoner to an organized established place I was worried. I was pretty sure that I didn't break any laws or offend anyone important. I was thoroughly confused so came the question "why?" in which he promptly answered in a voice I thought was a little too sure "we need to question you and see if you are a threat to the village" I scoffed at his explanation not willing to believe this ludicrous that I was under arrest! "Why do you think I am a threat? I mean you saved my life, if you thought I was a threat why not let me die? Do you treat everyone like this arresting every innocent bystander just because there not part of your little club?" my words came out loud at first then got softer as I continued, all the words were said with the anger I was feeling. This man had no right to arrest me I had done nothing wrong. "It is not a club it is a village and you just happened to have fallen off of the back of a known enemy to konoha as he was jumping over that river." I didn't remember being on anyone's back. I was in my room one second then falling the next. There was no person in-between just falling. So why is what I experienced and what he saw different? "I wasn't on anyone's back I was in my room then falling that's when you caught me." I hoped he was joking because if I was on someone's back I was out for longer than I thought. I don't know why but that terrified me. "No you were definitely on his back when you fell. I thought he would retrieve you but he didn't, making me believe you falling was not an accident. The only thing left to figure out is who you are and why you were with him much less being disposed of." I was being killed.

I was pissed to say the least. Being arrested is bad but being killed! I started to feel a weird sensation as my anger grew it was like wind blowing into my face. I started to fell lighter and tired. Kakashi was saying something but I was so wrapped up in my anger I couldn't understand what he was saying, not like I wanted to I was furious and getting madder as I thought my life over. I had always tried to not make people angry and always done what was expected or wanted. And for all that someone was trying to kill me. I felt Kakashi stop and drop me on the ground. Which if I can say did not help. I wanted to hit him, all my anger was channeled towards this stranger. If he hadn't showed up I would have died but wasn't this all his fault. He was the first person I saw. I have nothing but his words to base truth on. How am I supposed to trust him? There was yelling now someone was yelling and I was closing my eyes wishing the intruding noise would stop. I just wanted to sleep I was getting so tired. Pain. A pain in my arm woke me up I felt water running down my arm as I looked it was red. It was my blood. I started trembling and gripped the wound with my hand trying to stop the bleeding. What happened? I was going to sleep, how could I have gotten this wound? Then I remembered Kakashi. Did he do this? If he did he is now an enemy. I looked around me trying to find him. Not seeing anyone I stood up and walked in what I hoped was the opposite direction he was going. If he did this then I don't want to run into him again. A new sensation interrupted my thoughts as the pain receded and a warm felling on my neck lured me into the darkness. As I welcome the dark I realize there are people in weird masks all around me. Then the darkness envelopes me.


End file.
